


Thranduil and Butterflies

by AmbraCeleste



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, I sketched a thing, My first sketch of Thranduil, Your author finally figured out how to post the picture here and not just the link lol, artwork goes along with my current fanfic "A King's Touch", sketch in pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbraCeleste/pseuds/AmbraCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paste the link in your browser to see the sketch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thranduil and Butterflies

http://akingstouch.blogspot.com/2015/05/thranduil-and-butterflies.html

  
[ ](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-y8DJQWtzBp8/VVPg9SuQhyI/AAAAAAAAABU/t25aAAIGt_U/s1600/IMG_1425.JPG)  


  



End file.
